


Always

by notjustmom



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 6, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Since Jonny and Lucy aren't getting much love today, and because I love them...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes - 6.1.2020





	Always

Watson opened her door to find a rather put-out Holmes, arms crossed and foot tapping. "You summoned me?"

"I did."

"Well?"

"Come in?"

"Very well." He blinked as he walked in to find the table set for dinner, and he looked back at her and sighed. "Watson."

"I didn't say a word all day."

"I wish -"

"Nope. We are going to have a nice dinner, and then we will have cake, and I will even give you a present that you won't be able to gues -"

"I never guess."

"No, of course you don't."

He rolled his eyes at her and muttered, "very well. It does smell good, and it has been a few hours since I ate." He paused and took her hands in his and cleared his throat before looking up at her. "Thank you, Watson. It is appreciated, very much so, I do know - how difficult this time has been for you, and I wish things were different -"

"Happy Birthday, Sherlock." She kissed his cheek, and grinned at him as she rubbed the smudge of lipstick off. "You know there is nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Watson -"

"Always. Dinner?"

"Starving."


End file.
